Attack on Titan (R)
Attack on Titan ® 'is the second instalment in the ''® ''series created by Algebroom. It follows the main plot, but it has original characters and follows the protagonist Axel Striker. The world isn't just confined to the Walls, and instead branches out to secluded parts of the planet, such as Australia and New Zealand. The series starts during the Female Titan Arc, and shows the other arcs in flashbacks. The first chapter is extremely long. Female Titan Arc Chapter One The chapter starts in third person view, and shows Levi's squad in confusion as to where their Captain and Axel is. Eld says that he saw them take Axel out the previous night. The four discuss what happened, and Eld finishes the conversation by stating that the coffee machine is broken. It now changes to Axel's point of view. He is tied to a pole and gagged, with a member of the Military Police holding a stake to his chest. The judge rules him as guilty of his crime, and the officer gets ready to drive the stake through him. Axel telepathically calls out to Levi, out of panic and fear, and Levi objects to the judge's ruling. This delays the punishment. Levi goes on a miniature rant about Axel's true intentions. The officer ignores Levi's words, and charges towards Axel anyway. Minister Nick asks the judge if he is going to stop the officer, and the judge refuses. Levi takes the blow from the officer, and ends up getting a deep gash in his arm. The officer is shocked at what he had done, but the judge is noted to have a stoic expression. The officer stumbles backwards, and Levi holds the stake out of his reach. Another officer suggests to shoot Axel, to which prompts Nick to speak up. Nick manages to convince the judge. Axel then explains how Nick and him had a good relationship with each other. The officer with the stake, who now had a gun, was furious at the new ruling. The judge tells him to put the gun down. but he relents. The judge and the rest leaves, not expecting anything bad to happen. Axel spots Annie in the crowd, and the two share a quick smile. Axel and Levi then notice the officer aiming the gun at Axel's chest. The officer fires the gun, wounding Levi who had stepped in front of Axel. Axel breaks his handcuffs and chains and throws his gag at the man's head. The officer fires the gun one more time before it was taken away from him. Axel was unfortunately hit with the bullet in the stomach. Regardless, he still offers to teleport himself and Levi to his office. Erwin agrees, and Axel does what he said. As soon as they arrive, Axel starts cleaning up Levi's bullet wound and blood. He heals him, but realises that there is not enough energy left in his crystal to heal himself. It changes back to third person to show Hanji and Erwin arrive at the old scout headquarters, where Levi's squad is temporarily living. Erwin rushes past them, and Hanji doesn't give the squad a clear answer. It is now in Axel's point of view. Axel explains to Erwin about why he cannot heal himself and his crystal. Erwin asks Hanji if she can apply first aid to bullet wounds, and Hanji says yes. Before Hanji can start treating him, Axel removes the bullet using the last of the energy in his crystal. The three of them discuss what is going to happen to the officer that shot both Levi and Axel. Axel gets up to leave, and Erwin questions him. Axel answers that he wants some fresh air, and Hanji passes him his shirt to cover up the bloody bandage. As soon as he exits Levi's office, Levi's squad asks him question after question. Axel gave them a brief explanation of what happened, then tried to leave. Eld holds him back and says that one of them needs to go to supervise him. Oluo volunteers to go, much to Axel's annoyance. On the walk, Axel and Oluo talk about how much of a drip the others are, and the fact that they are throwaway characters. Axel points out that Oluo is a throwaway character too, which slightly depresses him. He quickly changes the subject. The two meet up with Jeong in Jeong's favourite cafe. Jeong reveals that he snuck off work to come here. The trio make fun of Andrew Huang's last name, and how badly people pronounce it. Jeong asks about Axel's trial, which leads to Oluo discovering that Axel is a titan. Oluo is a bit sad that he won't be able to survive the 57th Expedition and be able to see Axel's titan, but Axel tells him that he might see it before then. When the two boys arrive at headquarters, Hanji whisks Axel away and starts questioning him on his titan. Axel explains his titan's origin and what it's purpose is. The next day, Hanji has him transform in a secluded part of the walls, and started fiercely researching it. Eld and Gunther tease Axel on the way back to headquarters. Hanji has Axel explain more of his world to her, and she tells him to watch out for more experiments. She then blurts out that she knows how his crystal works. Once Axel starts questioning her on who told her about it, Hanji simply leaves the room and says he'll find out tomorrow. Chapter Two Characters [[Axel Striker|'Axel Striker]] Jeong Choi Andrew Huang Top Hat Marco Colombo Rooster Daley Bronstone Trivia * The ® in the title is a reference to a series I made up when I was in primary school called Pokemon ® and the 'R' was for 'Realistic' and also for 'Rated R'. I don't know why I put 'R' in AoTR's title, I guess I kind of just wanted to make more stories using the 'R' as a brand of some sort. Category:Algebroom